


Kinks In Her Web

by taydev



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taydev/pseuds/taydev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separate assignments have kept them from each other for weeks, and even though she’s the one kneeling, it’s him who’s on the verge of total collapse. </p>
<p>She knows her work is nothing short of masterful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks In Her Web

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a pegging fic, to be honest.

“Nat. _Fuck_ ,” Bucky says, through uneven breaths. 

She looks up to see his eyes roll back into his skull, as the wet flat of her tongue slides against the underside then circles around the sensitive head. Separate assignments have kept them from each other for weeks, and even though she’s the one kneeling, it’s him who’s on the verge of total collapse. She knows her work is nothing short of masterful.

Her rules are simple: he can’t touch her, nor can he stimulate himself in any way, and he’ll come when she permits. She’s stored a handy stun baton in the dresser in case he disobeys. So his fists remain clenched at his side, even though his powerful body quivers, and his panting is short and ragged. She thoroughly enjoys bringing him to the brink and watching him ache without release.

Nat firmly encircles the base of his dick with one deft hand, “Better than any cock ring I’ve worn,” he had once said, and her other hand runs between his legs, with two fingers curling over the sweet spot in his ass. His moan is clipped into sob when she brings him out of her mouth with a lewd pop, then she loosens her grasp while her tongue continues to prod scrupulously at his leaking slit. She knows she should stop, or else it’ll be an early ending, so she withdraws her touch, and a string of precome dangles from his twitching hard-on as his hips roll, fucking nothing but air. 

How desperate. It’s not like she’s never allowed him the privilege to rake both metal and flesh fingers through her red locks and mercilessly drive into her throat to completion. In all honesty, the mere thought prompts a throb between her legs, but when he lifts his hand on impulse she immediately stops him with a bruising clutch. 

“Don’t,” Nat commands, still on her knees, fingers plugged into him. “This isn’t how we play,” she says, in a fusion of playful authority and heavy lust. Bucky responds with a chuckle and averts from her sinful gaze and thick red lips, because it’s probably all he can do to keep his dick from shooting off like it wants. Nat knows how formidable she is, even on her knees. 

She stands with swift ease and shoves him onto the edge of the large bed, then ambles to the box sitting on the nightstand, her hips moving in that naturally seductive sway. She gives Bucky a promising gleam when she opens it and pulls out a strapless strap-on. Aside from the main dildo, there are two prongs on it, which she places between her thighs, guiding the bulbous plug into her ass while her slick folds swallow and clamp down on the ribbed shaft of the second. She barely contains a smirk when she catches Bucky’s cock pulse at the sight.

This isn’t exactly new territory for them. She’s brought Bucky off with hundreds of playthings in her arsenal, half of them swiped from SHIELD’s weapons cache. 

She brings the bottle of lube from her drawer and the dildo juts from her hips, bobbing a little as she steps toward him. He finds this equally hot and amusing, if biting his lip under a wicked smile is anything to go by. “It’s been awhile. Hope you’re not too rusty,” he says, and it sounds like a challenge but his tone is gentle, almost a purr.

Nat can wreck him into a mewling mess if she wanted. 

She tosses the bottle aside and slowly strokes the lubed toy. “It’s been a while with you. Just thought we’d get reacquainted,” she says, her voice soft and raspy. 

With his legs unashamedly spread, she bends down and licks around his hole, nose brushing right below his balls taking in the musky scent, as she rewets the ring of muscle. Her clit swells and she thumbs over its hood, gasping at the heightened sensation that sends a pool of arousal down her spine. 

Bucky is beyond ready, so she stands and buries the dildo to its hilt, clit pressed against him making her cunt pulse around the toy’s shaft. It’s all confidence and poise when she rocks into him rhythmically. She’s fixed on Bucky’s heavy-lidded, slack-jawed face until the thumb of his flesh hand flicks over his dusky nipple. She instantly hovers him and pins his wrist on the bed and above his head, their torsos nearly parallel with her sensitive nipples feathering his chest. When she catches absolute need flicker in his expression, she offers him a kiss, slow and dirty, and greedily biting his lips and sucking on his tongue.

Red strands plaster across her damp forehead as she props back up to fuck him relentlessly. Sheets gather under his metal fist, she notices, and plunge after plunge he murmurs obscene nonsense. Heat rises in her cheeks and ears, turned on by Bucky’s back arching into her thrusts, and watching his flushed weeping cock pathetically bob on his stomach like a lost cause. She seizes it then languidly jerks him off, and it’s like silk over a metal rod, all hot and throbbing in her grip, as she drives into him at a steady pace. 

Then she moans, soft and hoarse, but it’s drowned by Bucky’s and the sound of smacking flesh. She too, has been teetering on the edge for what feels like a goddamned eternity, but she won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing. Pleasure coils low in her belly as the strap-on’s shafts slightly move inside her, and the repeated contact on her clit becomes too much. She lets go of his dick, and the controlled cadence of her hips become loose and erratic. She leans in closely so that her clit rubs against him just enough to--

“Come for me, James,” she says with a hitch in her breath, and his mouth opens in a silent cry as white jets spatter his stomach and chest. Then she follows, seeing nothing but white for a moment while coming in gasps and shudders, and hips forcefully jerking against him until her very last wave of orgasm.

Then the dildo slides free from his ass, as Nat shifts back from his pliant body and lies beside him. “Was sort of hoping I could punish you tonight,” she says, a little winded. 

“Guess I got better with following rules. At least yours, anyway,” he says, rolling to his side to kiss her, flesh arm wrapping around her waist. His calloused hand travels randomly along her body, lightly squeezing the more fleshy areas in a way that’s comparable to an amateur having their first experience. But she considers that he does it every ‘first’ time they reunite, and if she’s perfectly honest, it makes her heart swell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://taydev.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
